My rivers of life
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Mature themes and a few swear words .Hikaru is haunted by Lantis's death , so she turns to cutting.What happens when she loses another person she loves! MAJOR ANGST! pairings are: FxF , UxC , HxL ,HxE. complete fic posted!You know you wanna read it
1. Rivers chase me

Young red rivers are dripping down my arm. They begin quickly and narrow , then pool together into an old gentle river. It's dripping onto the floor , making more rivers along my bedroom floor.It's been a few months since Lantis died , and I still cry about it.Lantis , why did you leave me all alone?Don't you know that when you died , I died too?How could you leave us? The red rivers run along my floor , as I stare into the silver blade at my wrists.Why am I doing this? Because this blood is my life , and I'm watching it to make sure it's still there.Old rivers leave marks on my arms , so I wear long sleeves now.The others don't know.They're finally happy so I let them be. The red rivers on my floor are pretty.I'm kneeling to get a better look now.They are beautiful. And they look so real and alive.But this is not my blood , not my life.Why?Because I can't see Lantis in here.He's not there.My life isn't there then.Too bad.I guess I'll have to look somewhere else.I had been getting used to this too.Oh well , I see all of my anger running into those tiny rivers.Red rivers on my arm , everything is getting fuzzy now.I wonder why?Perhaps it's not my life but my energy and anger and sorrow running into those rivers.A phone is ringing.Maybe if I don't answer , they'll go away.No.It keep s ringing.I'm angry.Can't think straight. Everything....going black....must control myself.I've been in a battle before , losing more than this much blood , must stay concious....  
  
"What are you doing?!" Clef said , opening her door. He ran inside , taking the blade away from me.  
  
"Stop....that.....damn......phone....annoying....ringing," I said forcedly.  
  
"Howdid this happen?!" Clef said , lifting my arm.  
  
"I....can't...hold...on.....let...go!" Isaid , standing up unsurely. I ran away , taking myblade with me, leaving myprecious rivers trailing behind her on the floor.I ran into a man and continued to push herself forward although her feet had become clumsy now.I'm going to trip....must stay....concious!Everything is starting to go so...fuzzy.....I'm....so...tired....  
  
"Get back here!" the man yelled , running after her. It doesn't sound like Clef.Then...who?  
  
"I have..to get..to...the..oof!"I said , finally blacking out. Everything is black. Where am I? Lantis?Is that you? Is it you I see over there? Come back! I'm running to him , but he turns around and it's not him.It's someone else. I can't focus....who are you?  
  
"She'll be fine , did she tell you what was wrong before she passed out?" says a drifting voice.Clef.  
  
"No , she said she had to go somewhere , she didn't finish saying where," says the other voice.  
  
"Where..am...I?" I ask , opening my eyes. The vision of two men appear before me.  
  
"The hospital wing of the castle.You've lost a lot of blood , you should rest now,"Clef says.  
  
"No...I..didn't make it...did I?" I'm saying , tears running down my face.  
  
"Didn't make it where?" asks the man. I only cry. Hot tears burn my face.My life is in my tears.I can see Lantis in them. I finally found them.But alas , that is only half of what I must do. My red rivers are not enough. But who is this man? Why did he stop me? I can't think much longer....I'm starting to fall....somewhere close to sleep.....where am I truly?  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*bwahahahaha*!Who is telling this story?You'll just have to wait until I feel inspired enough to write the next chapter! I have a habit of killing people in my fics , but hey!It adds a little more , doesn' it?Will I kill our precious little character? Maybe I won't , just to keep you on your toes!Now review , review , review!  
  
I don't own any characters in MKR , so no court scene! 


	2. Two new friends: Death , and ????

Three days.It had been three days and she hadn't said a word. I stayed by her side for thw whole time, closing my eyes only when someone came to watch. I made one nurse promise to not leave while I was resting.I didn't trust her.Good. She tried to leave when I pretended to sleep.So I grabbed her wrist and said coldly: "You promised". She had wrenched her wrist from me , fear shown in her face.  
  
"Fine.Leave and I will stay awake until some of her FRIENDS arrive," I said. She ran away crying.  
  
"What is the matter here?" asked Clef , walking in.  
  
"She promised, naughty people.Not keeping promises, your people do not deserve her protection," I said , gesturing to the girl. Her eyes were open , but staring. Just sort of glazed over , as though dead.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?!" Clef shouted , running to her side.  
  
"Because she's not," I replied , waving a hand over her unblining eyes.  
  
"I don't understand , why isn't she responding?" Clef said , checking her wrist.  
  
"Shock, I suppose.She doesn't want you here , leave," I said , pushing him away.  
  
"How do you know what she wants , she won't talk!"Clef protested.  
  
"I'm the only one who hears her , you are all deaf.She wants to see her friends,"I said.  
  
"You're insane!I should get you removed from here!" Clef shouted , approaching. She stirred. For once after three days of no response , she blinked and glared at Clef icily.She looked to me and spoke with trouble evident.It took her a moment to make the sounds.  
  
"ssss.....sssttt....sttttaaaayyy....stay," she choked out , her pulse increasing.  
  
"My god. What's happened here?" Clef said , looking at me.  
  
"I don't know," I said , as he rushed out. She smiled at me , and went back to staring away into some strange land in the air , as though it were real.  
  
"What happened?! Hikaru! Speak to us!" Umi said , running to her side.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Just a caring wolf in sheep's clothing," I joked. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Hikaru , what's wrong?"Umi asked again , taking her hand. She said nothing. Only stared.  
  
"She hasn't spoken one word but stay since she was taken here," I said.  
  
"When did she say that?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Just a few moments ago," I replied.  
  
"To Clef?" Umi said confused.  
  
"No," I said , looking down into the magic knight of fire's eyes.  
  
"Who?" Fuu said , watching the bizarre scene.  
  
"She doesn't want to tell you," he said , breaking out into a jolly laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about?!She'll tell us!You're lying!"Umi stammered.  
  
"She's laughing at you," I said , watching Hikaru's face break into a smile.  
  
"Hikaru!Give us a sign!" Umi said , kneeling at her friends side. Slowly , she raised her hand off the bed and placed it on my open palm.Her grip tightened , she was holding my hand.  
  
"You sick......(censored)!What have you done to her?!Is this some kind of spell?" Umi shouted.  
  
"She wants you to leave now.She doesn't take kindly to such bitter words while in her state,"I said , patting her hand carefully.We had found scars on her arm , and there was new open wounds so we had to be careful with her arms and hands for the time being.  
  
"We'll get you removed from here!What did you do to her , you bast-" Umi started.  
  
"hhhhh," Hikaru choked out.  
  
"What is it?" Umi said , kneeling again.  
  
"hhhhheeee....he stay," she said ,fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying!You're under his spell!Nurse!Get in he- "Umi started.Hikaru pushed her away , and winced as she created a fire wall around herself and I.  
  
"Who are you?" Fuu said , walking towards him.  
  
"Ffffffrrrrriieeennd....he friend," Hikaru spoke softly. Her eyes went glaze once more , but the fire wall stayed up stronger than before. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead , and I quickly wiped them away.  
  
"It's okay , you can let them in now.I'll just tell them who I am," I said , watching the flames slowly die.  
  
"Good , we need a name here,"Clef said ,narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I apologize for the firewall , she's still in shock and doesn't want to be alone.So now , I will introduce myself. My name is-" I began.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ I love my job!Since I only got ONE review , you all have another mystery point of view and I'm not gonna tell you who it is! :p Unless...ofcourse you decide to review , I'll tell you who the strange wacko that has some sort of link to our poor little Hikaru is!I'm expecting reviews , I was being generous this time , but don't expect any more!With these new options I can write a chapter and keep it stored away for months until I feel appreciated.All I ask is five reviews , is that too much? Oh yah , and no I don't own these characetrs!So leave me alone! Icky lawyers! 


	3. Signs to the blind , sounds to the deaf

I watched expectantly , waiting for him to finally say his name.He looked so familiar and Hikaru seemed to trust him.But why? Clef told me she had never met him before she ran into him , and that she was a in a coma for the last week.Clef said we were lucky she woke up so quickly.So it was three days.It felt like a week to me.I don't think anyone could understand what we were going through when she showed her faith in the strange man.Most of the time, she would smile at him and not at us.It made a fire inside me burn. I just felt that it was wrong to trust someone so easily over her fellow magic knights!Then again , I'm not one to talk , after what I'm doing right now.I should get up now , before Clef finds me not in my room.  
  
I quickly moved away from the warmth of him , reluctantly. If you're wondering , I wasn't with the strange man.I was with....well , my angel you could say. A guy I loved with all my heart and yet we could never be together because of some stupid law. So , I suppose you would call it an illegal affair.Even though he refused all the maidens offered to him , no one ever expected this of us.Especially my friends , I was always the smart innocent one. I looked around the room , searching for my clothes.I spotted them and started to get dressed when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked , pouting at me in a cute puppy way.  
  
"Everyone will be awake soon," I said , kissing him gently before grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head quickly. He laughed , and I looked back at him.  
  
"That's my shirt," he said , as I took it off and grabbed mine.  
  
"Ooops?" I said , pulling on my skirt and shoes quickly. As I was about to go , he grabbed my arm.  
  
"I have to go , I'll be back later," I said , kissing him again. I rushed out the door , and ran down the corridor to my room.At the door , I stopped and decided to visit Hikaru. I peeked inside , and saw the strange man still watching over her. Her eyes were closed and she still clasped his hand as though for dear life.I sighed as he looked up to me , his eyes were weary.  
  
"You should sleep now , I'll watch her," I said , sitting at Hikaru's other side. He almost closed his eyes , then looked at me strangely as though scanning me.  
  
"Promise you won't leave without waking me?" he asked.  
  
"I promise," I said , placing a hand to my heart , beating wildly from my wild run this morning.  
  
"What do you think?Should we trust her? he said , looking down at Hikaru.Her eyes flipped open , and she smiled at him.She tried to speak , but only mouthed the words.  
  
"Me too.Good night or morning , whatever time it is!" he said , leaning back into the chair.He closed his eyes , and his breath steadied out.  
  
"Hikaru , can you still talk?"I asked , stroking her arm gently.She nodded.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked , waiting for the answer we all had yearned for before the authoress cut him off.  
  
"eeeee......Eagle , I can talk! Eagle wake up!I can talk!"Hikaru said , tears sliding down her face.  
  
"I knew you could do it," he said , opening his eyes groggily.  
  
"You must be tired!Here , take my bed and it'll be my turn to wait for you!" she said ,jumping up.  
  
"I see you're back to normal again," I said , smiling. She didn't turn to me.  
  
"Here , now let me get you up here and I'll take the chair!" she said , pulling away the blankets.  
  
"No..I couldn't," he replied , putting his hands up in retreat.  
  
"C'mon!It'll be fun!"she replied , practically pulling him up.As soon as he stood , she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hikaru?Hikaru?"I asked , watching her help him onto the bed and tucking him in.  
  
"Yes?" she said , looking up at me.  
  
"Just making sure you wouldn't ignore me!" I said , running to her side.We hugged tightly , as Eagle finally closed his eyes. Hikaru immediately sat down and took his hand in her's. She beamed at him.It was then I saw it. My jaw dropped , and I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. As blind as she had been to what was happening with my angel and I , I didn't see what was happening to her.Is that why she tried to leave us?Because we never really knew anything about her?  
  
"Hikaru , I'm going to tell our friends the good news and wake them up now , do you want us to leave you alone with Eagle until lunch?" I asked.  
  
"Yes , that would be nice , " she replied , smiling at me. It seemed brighter than any smile she had showed for the past while after....Lantis died. If possible , it was brighter than when she was with Lantis.  
  
"Okay , I'm so glad you're okay now , I've been worried ," I said , leaving quietly.She blinked at my last comment , and seemed to dismiss it. She went back to gazing at Eagle , watching him sleep.  
  
I left the room , and as I approached Clef's room ; my stomach lurched. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. I decided to make my own meals before bed next time.I knew that chef wasn't trustable!But...what if that's not the reason? No.. that's not possible. It couldn't be that , this world doesn't permit it!Well , it looks like I'll have to get to that chef quickly , before anyone else is sick. I wiped the reminants off my lips , and headed towards the kitchen for some water to wash away the taste. Still , I wonder if what I think is true about Hikaru is true? As I sat kneeled on the floor , doubt ran through my mind. It couldn't be a spell of any sort , I've checked. So why does she act so strange around Eagle now? Wait!She's just treating him like an older brother , that's it. I knew it couldn't be.She knows the law!But even so....then what am I doing?  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so evil! ^_^ Guess what? I'm only writing this for my sweet little Niome-chan!She had the heart to review!I've decided I like the angle this is going to.I think it's neat to play mysterious POV for this story , it seems to add to the story , non?Sorry , burst of french might show up here and there.I expect three reviews and only 'cuz I'm nice! 


	4. Mystery beyond dark blood

I looked around for her , curious at her disappearance. Usually she was here for breakfast , lately she had been eating much more than needed.Or that's what I thought. I opened my eyes carefully , and noticed where I was.I quickly turned bright red , and got up. I'm going to talk to that cook about what they've been putting in our food. I looked around , searching for my clothes in my bright red state.Suddenly I heard a creaking noise behind me , someone was getting up. I squeaked in fright , and hid behind a resting chair .He sat up , and rubbed his head as though he had a head ache. I tried not to shiver , I really did.But when you fond yourself in someone's bed and go searching for your clothes when they wake up tell me what you would do? He lookedd over to the chair.I accidently must have made the chair move. His eyes moved over the chair as I tried to conceal myself.No luck. One of my strands of hair was sticking out. His eyes widened , as I stuck my head out , there was no use hiding now.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked , blinking unsurely.  
  
"I have no idea, but could you pass me that cloak over there , please?" I asked.  
  
"Sure , but-" he stopped after throwing the cloak. He looked down , and realized he wasn't wearing anything. I quickly took the cloak and wrapped it around me.I stepped out and covered my eyes.  
  
"Can I look?" I asked , still holding tightly onto the cloak.  
  
"Hold on a minute," he replied, and I heard rustling from over there.  
  
"Now?" I asked , about to take away my hand.  
  
"Sure," he said.I glanced out at him , he had grabbed his cloak from a hook.  
  
"Okay , may I say , do you remember anything about last night?"I asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"No , just dinner and then I don't remember anything else," he said , shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Me neither.So , we have no idea what happened? I'm guessing if we can't remember then our drinks were spiked then. But who would do such a thing?" I asked , sighing.  
  
"Maybe it was the new chef? Ferio mentioned Fuu being sick ever since we hired them," he said , shrugging. I crossed my legs up on the bed and sighed in deep thought. I was out of ideas so I shrugged and put back my hands on the sheets.Then something cold and wet plastered to my hand.  
  
"What's that?" I said , looking down at my hand. It was dark blood.It was beginning to dry on my hand , when I quickly rubbed it onto my cloak. Then I looked at the spot of blood suspiciously.  
  
"Uh oh," he said , turning away.  
  
"What? What is it? Maybe I cut myself somewhere , nope , then why is there blood?" I said , examining my arms. I didn't find any scratches , and began to wonder.  
  
"Big trouble," he said , turning to his closet.  
  
"What?! I don't get it!Tell me!" I said , grabbing his hand.  
  
"It would be better if you didn't know and didn't tell anyone about this," he said , shaking off my hand.  
  
"I better go , I'm sorry about your sheets , but I can't find a scratch anywhere on me!"I said , running out the door. I quickly ran to my room , so I could get dressed and have a shower.While I was in the shower , I suddenly felt......different. I couldn't explain it. I just seemed different somehow. By the time I had finished everyone was at the table for breakfast but one other than me. Fuu. I headed downstairs to the table when I heard a disgusting sound in the bathroom. I saw Fuu's boots under the stall and ran in to help her.  
  
"Fuu!Are you all right?" I asked , kneeling at her side.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with that new chef , I've been sick all the time except I keep getting this terrible back ache! Oh , it's terrible!How have you been?" she asked, wiping the foul reminants.  
  
"I suddenly woke up this morning with no memory of last night, I think there's something wrong with the new chef too. But why would they poison you and spike my drink?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out! Have you seen Hikaru?" Fuu asked , as I helped her up.  
  
"No , not since a few days ago in the hospital room.Has she left yet?" I asked , as I supported her down the hallway towards the stairs.  
  
"Yes , I saw her in the garden with Eagle yesterday.It seems she was pointing everything out," Fuu said , struggling down the stairs. As we got down the stairs , I found the table all there staring at us.  
  
"What's wrong?!" said Ferio , running up to help Fuu to her seat.I walked normally and sat beside Hikaru , brushing away a strand of hair.And yet that blood still haunted my memory...what did it mean?It was at that moment I promised myself I would find out.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes , the other one was Fuu. I'm sorry for that misleading sentence about Clef because that chapter began with a F/F pairing scenario.And sadly , this scene is not a mystery POV because I used all the other knights so I had no one to confuse you with! *_* No fair! Oh well , back to my regular yelling...  
  
REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!There , see? that wasn't so bad!And I bet you can guess about the blood..... ^_~ I couldn't help it! At least the HE part is still a mystery , alas I fear not for long!  
  
pwease review....*puppy face* 


	5. Fears confirmed

As I opened my sore eyes, I felt like closing them again.I knew if I moved I would know that the miserable day will have begun. I looked over to the side of my bed to see Umi.She was staring intently out the window, almost as if in a trance.  
  
"Umi?" I said , my stomach already beginining to lurch. She handed me a bucket.  
  
"Here , I just wanted to ask something.And since you studied a bit of medical things , maybe you could answer," she said , watching me take the bucket.  
  
"Sure-" I began , then threw up into the bucket before I could finish.It seemed a bit lighter today , maybe it would stop now but other things had already taken the place of the one misery I woke up to.  
  
"Okay , I'm curious about one thing first about you," she said , waiting for me to finish.  
  
"What could that be?" I asked , laughing nervously.  
  
"Have you......um....been with anyone..um...like , you know!" she said exasperated.  
  
"Yes , I would like to deny it , but yes.What does this have to do with your question?" I asked.  
  
"Well.....I'm going to describe a scenario and you can tell me what it means and I'm sorry to him for telling someone against his wishes too," she began , sighing.  
  
*time skip* (you don't really want to hear about that morning again , do you?)  
  
"Oh my god!Umi , do you know what this means?!" I said , sitting up straight.  
  
"No , that's why I came to you," she said , looking away from the window.  
  
"You......you've.....you've lost it, Umi.But to whom?" I said , closing my gaping mouth.  
  
"Lost what? I don't know what you're talking ab......oh , I get it!Oh my god!" Umi said , screaming loudly.  
  
"Hey is anything wrong in there?" said Clef , walking in. He saw Umi , and left immediately, hiding his face in what seemed to be...shame.  
  
"No way! Not him!He's a preist for god's sake!No pun intended," I said , hrusting my palms into the air.  
  
"......." . Silence. Umi hung her head , and looked away.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked , starting to get up.  
  
"What if......what if ... what if I'm....." she stuttered , hot tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't worry , you can't be," I said , smiling at her naiveness.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said , looking at me.  
  
"There's a law that we can't ...um....mingle?you could call it , among the people of Cephiro.Since the law was drawn into the nature , you can't be , or you would be defying life itself.Besides , you haven't been showing the signs of that like-" I said , suddenly I stopped. I gasped , and began to get up.I knew I was feeling heavy! Umi helped me up , as I quickly got to the closet so we could change.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked , pulling on a cloak. She looked at it , and pushed it off.  
  
"We're going to the hospital wing , right away.Don't bring Clef or Ferio yet," I said , as she helped me walk to the door. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
"Uh oh," she said , as we ran down the corridor , ignoring the stares we received from people in the hall.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! SOMEBODY!I'M A MAGIC KNIGHT AND CAN'T I GET A DOCTOR?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs once we got there.Uh oh. Already I was begining to get moody.  
  
"Yes?" said a nurse , walking out of a room. Hikaru and Eagle followed.  
  
"I'd like to see a doctor right away," I said , as Umi led me away. Hikaru dragged Eagle after us.  
  
"C'mon! We have to see what's wrong with Fuu," Hikaru said , her hair flying messily.  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious," I heard him say quietly. Then , in the office I heard the words I had feared for so long.  
  
"Congratulations!".  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I'm so evil. ^_^ I'm very upset with ALL of you! I expect reviews!!!! I didn't even tease you with a mystery POV too! You deserved a major one but I was feeling generous today! *bwahahahaha* Only if you review will I make this into a happy story.If not , your characters will suffer!I can kill , and I will if I have to!These character's lives are at steak , people and I have my daggar hanging just above them and they can fall if you don't reviews! Oh yah , and flames will be used to cook marshmallows.*takes out bag* mmmmm..... 


	6. I'm all alone now

I jumped for joy , even though I accidentally pulled Eagle up to meet the roof by accident. I couldn't believe it! Fuu seemed so shocked , so overwhelmed. Suddenly I couldn't hold it back my question.  
  
"Who?Tell us!Tell us!" I screeched .  
  
"Uh....I'll have to go tell him and then I'll know if he really wants anyone to know," she said , seemingly avoiding the question on everyone's lips. I jumped up into the air again , and Eagle pulled me back down so I wouldn't hit the ceiling. I hugged him again , although he seemed sad today. I knew why , but I didn't want to remember.Suddenly he pulled me out into the hall.  
  
"I need to tell you something," he said , sighing. I nodded , and we walked to the doors.As we stepped out into the garden , the fresh air filled my lungs and I sighed in pleasure.The scent of flowers filled the air , as we walked to my favourite place to talk.It wasn't much , just a marble bench in a small clearing where the only roses grew. I think Umi planted them a while back , but I can't remember.  
  
"What is it?" I asked , but I knew I truly didn't want to hear it.  
  
"I'm sorry. I....I have to leave soon," he said , avoiding my eyes.  
  
"No!You can't leave , Eagle...please," I said , tears pricking at my eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry , but....I have to go," he said , wiping away my fresh tears.  
  
"I just keep losing people , don't I?" I whispered , looking away. He hugs me. I push him away. With one last sob escaping my throat , I run away into the castle. I keep running to the front entrance , where I run out.The guards look at me strangely , but I tell them I'm going for a run. I keep running , even when cold drops of rain hit my cheek.Maybe the sky is crying for me. I see a dark forest ahead , and run inside as quickly as I can. After I am in the dense part , I stop running and duck under the long branches of a pine tree. I sit against the tree , and stare through the protective branches at the dark sky. A wet drop splatters across my cheek , and I stare.I return to the world I had locked myself into before him.I just stare.I stare at the unchanging sky , I wish life could be like that , but now all this has happened. I stare until I see the moon rising , it looks like home , but I know it's all a dream. I close my eyes , and lean against the tree ; my hair is a mess but I give no heed. I remember the blood , and begin to dream of it. The rivers call to me , they tell me to return. I promise to them I will return , they convince me that leaving was bad.People were sad when I left.This time I won't get caught , I'm all alone in the forest sleeping , hiding from everyone.I know I will only be causing more trouble , but it seems the only way. Lantis...Eagle....so many losses.Am I not allowed to keep them?There is always something taking me away from those I love. My family is back in our old world. I miss them , but the blood is my family now , isn't it? I let go of my final thoughts , as I tuck my feet beneath me and go to sleep , the scent of pine filling my dreams and old pine needles poking my hair. I have lost them all.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a twist I already had planned before , and yet to those who didn't review , yes , it was your fault too.They could have lived happily ever after , but I chose not to end it that way.It would be too happy , now wouldn't it?And does that sound like somethingI'd write?Me , the queen of tears and the one who refuses love? I didn't think so.I expect some kind of review , ya know why? Because I don't care if it's a flame , because how am I supposed to cook these marshmallows?!They've just been sitting here with the chicken!I want a review!!!!!Thank you Niome for your numerous reviews , at least you care!And anyone else who reviews is off the hook.It's just that Niome has reviewed every chappie so far! _ 


	7. Bittersweet love

"Hikaru!" I shouted into the trees. She had gone missing all night and no one but the guards had seen her go. I feel this is my fault , and yet I know that she had to deal with it somehow.I can't say my worries outloud , for I know that Clef would be all too encouraging about the blame. I've noticed that he seems to be always cold around me now , and I could never understand why.The war is over , the kingdom is happy , why can't we just be friends?  
  
I took a walk around the world to  
  
Ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
In the sands of time  
  
I notice something bright red in the trees. I quickly run to it , and duck under the tree , to see Hikaru sleeping peacefully on the ground and a bunch of animals staring at her. As I approach , the animals scurry off to their own hiding places. She looks so sad , I cannot say that I don't know the reason. Should I have not mentioned it to her and left? No , that would have been worse. I pick up her almost-limp body , and she stirs a bit , scaring me that she will wake up. I run out to the clearing and sent off the sign that she had been found. Umi came running first , with twigs in her hair and some scratches on her arms.  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
side of the moon,  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do,  
  
She's back in the hospital wing , back to where we started before. I am sitting by her , but I know she will not wake for me now.I said I was leaving , so to her , I have already left. I ask myself what I have done to dserve this torture. I have duties that I must return to , and yet my heart aches to stay. What am I to do now? This kingdom cannot shield me from my enemies , whom I fear are gaining on me as I think.And yet , I would rather be killed , knowing I was by her side when I could. But then she would only die too , right? No , I'm sure she doesn't feel like that. She just sees me as an older brother. Why didn't I see it before?  
  
I watched the world float to the  
  
Dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
To do with you  
  
She has opened her eyes , but she still doesn't speak , her eyes are distant , and Clef blames me for this. But still , not telling her would have been worse , wouldn't it? She simply stares off into the air as if seeing her own palace and people waiting for her. She doesn't move , even though her friends are here , talking to her as if she's really still there. She hears them , but she doesn't really comprehend the words.  
  
"And Ferio said if it's a girl , we'll call her....". And so the talking continues over there. Clef places a hand on my shoulder , and sighs.  
  
"I know you really care for her but why did you tell her?" he said , looking at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"It would have been worse if I had let her believe something that's not real. Lies only hurt twice as much as cold truth. Because how do you think she would have reacted when she found out I had left without saying goodbye?" I replied in my regular tone.  
  
"Oh , I see. Your wisdom goes far betond my own , Eagle.I did something and kept the truth from them , would you say it is still possible for me to reveal the truth?" He questioned.  
  
"It sounds better coming from you than someone else," I said , watching him gaze forlornly at Umi.  
  
"Thank you," He replied , leaving the room. I know something happened , but I'm enough trouble as it is.  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend in the end  
  
Suddenly I notice something different , it seems as though Hikaru overheard our conversation somehow... What will she think? I stare at the floor , for something so plain , it seems the most interesting thing to look at right now. Suddenly I feel arms around me. I look up. Umi and Fuu are staring , Hikaru is hugging me.  
  
"Thank you for telling me the truth , I'm sorry I made you feel wrong about your actions," she whispered into my ear , my eyes widened. Perhaps we haven't lost her as far as we thought? She sits down on my lap , ignoring the large hospital gown she was now clothed in. She leans her head on my shoulder , and looks at me with sad eyes.  
  
"I'll just miss you so much," she said , a tear going down her cheek , then landing on my hand. I hold her close , hoping that maybe , just for this moment we can forget what we are supposed to be. Just for this moment we will forget I must leave , and pretend I will stay forever.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me superman  
  
If I'm alive and well , will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might,  
  
Kryptonite.  
  
I wave to her , as I sigh with discontent. Clef seems sad to see me go , I guess I grow on people. Hikaru is wearing all black today , because knowing I can't come back for many years have plagued her dreams.Sometimes when you pretend , it's nice , but it's like a dream , a wisp of smoke. It's there one moment , but cannot stay forever , no matter how hard you try to capture it. She's crying , under her hat which she used so I wouldn't see her cry. I look at her one last time , and begin towards my ship.  
  
"Eagle!" I hear a scream. I turn around , to see Hikaru running towards me. I blink , because I don't know what she's doing. She jumps up to hug me , crying against my shoulder.  
  
You called me strong , you called me weak  
  
But your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
Never let you down  
  
I am smiling , but tears run down my face , as we look each other in the eye for what may be the last time. I feel as though my heart is being dragged through wire and burning fire. Suddenly it's all overcome with a warm soft feeling. I reach out , and stroke her cheek , her skin is so soft , I hope to remember her the way she is now. She looks up at me , her cheeks flushing pink. Our tears stop , and it seems all I can hear is our heart beats , filling the air. We begin to close in , and before we know anything , our lips touch and we both blush furiously. The kiss deepens quickly , our blush is as well , I imagine. I hear someone from the ship call my name , and we reluctantly pull away. I leave , and look at her eyes once more , those crimson eyes burn into my heart right there. If only I could stay. If only.  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head , if  
  
Not for me than you would be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
On solid ground  
  
I'm sitting in my chair , staring out at the country side where we had lifted off. The boarder comes into view , cutting between the two regions. I feel it as though it were a sharp knife cutting through my heart with ease. It hurts so much , but I have no choice in this , do I? One of the men look down at me and sighs.  
  
"You really wanted to stay , didn't you commander?" he asks , watching my gaze.  
  
"I couldn't abandon you , we knew that I had to return sooner or later," I said , not letting my gaze stray. Suddenly the ship begins to move akwardly , sending me sprawling across the floor.  
  
"What's happening?!" I shouted , looking at the pit where people were commanding the ship.  
  
"The engines are dying , our ship's repairs were a trick by the looks.We're going to crash , the energy orb that controls the ship is failing," he replied , holding onto the wall. Suddenly a piece of the ceiling falls on my chair , as I roll out to the other side.I look for the guy , but he's knocked out against the wall. Red lights flash around , and I know that this is the end. I shall not be able to return to my beloved Hikaru even in a few years. Looking back I'm sorry that I will cause her only more pain by dying. As the ship hits the ground , my body rises from the floor from the fall and hits the ceiling , hitting my head. As everything goes black , I scream out Hikaru's name.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite...  
  
"Eagle!!!!!!!!" Hikaru screamed , falling to her knees in pain. She had seen the ship begin to explode from the other side of the field where it seemed only minutes before they had taken off. Another one taken from her. Does this torture ever end?  
  
Oh whoa whoa  
  
Oh whoa whoa  
  
Oh whoa whoa.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all , I didn't write the song Kryptonite , it's by Three doors down. Secondly , I don't own these characters who I torture and kill to hurt the others , they belong to powerful people with lawyers.... And lastly , I'm in the mood for songfics lately so that's why most of my stories have songficcies currently.At least I'm not writing bad things! I only tear two people who love each other apart by death , that CAN'T be as bad as hentai! No offense to writers who specialize in that!Arrrg! I can't say anything without realizing I'm insulting someone!!!!!Before you flame me and help make my marshmallows , take in this tiny detail which will explain the strange qualities in this story. (1. I have not seen the episodes and I only have three comics......*sweat drop* 2. I only bought movies at a store called RayEarth which include all these little people in what seems to be a different setting than what is the regulars. 3.I got all these extra details about what goes on in the real story from other people and/or their ficcies!!!!!So please do not flame me on that basis! It's a waste of a good marshmallow!) That is all for now. 


	8. In my dreams

I watch the little red rivers flowing down my arm , dripping onto my newly washed floor.I know that the maids will be upset as to have to clean this mess up all over again. The tiny rivers flow quickly , then branch out along my arm , just before dropping to the floor. I examine the floor , the blood running down towards me. I back up , and take my blade with me. Eagle had died three months ago , and it seemed that all I could do to deal with this pain was like this. I know I will find them soon , Eagle and Lantis. If Eagle had been an angel , sent by God to cure me of my sorrow , why did Eagle die? I feel tears spring to my eyes , but I hold them back , can't let anyone hear me.I'm getting better at this , no one will be able to catch me ever again.Meaning I won't have to run.  
  
Umi and Clef have been talking alone all the time. Although it seems the way things are going , that they'll be an item like Ferio and Fuu. Speaking of Fuu , the baby is fine , apparently the law hasn't had any effect on it through it's health. Ferio and Fuu are out deciding on clothes since Fuu has all this time to herself.I mean , she's obviously been sent off in her fragile condition and can't fight. She gets bored and often follows Ferio around and helps him with whatever she can. I'm worried that something will happen though , who knows anymore?! Suddenly I begin to see darkness over come my vision. That's it for today then.  
  
I quickly run into the bathroom and clean the wound , wrapping the scars up in some bandage that I bought while no one was looking. I walk back into my room , and begin to clean up the blood. I scrape it all into a little container of it , and plan to pour it out later. I've found it seems to make the flowers grow fast , or it does to the roses at least. I hear something in the distance. Foot steps to my room , but my vision is still fading. I quickly finish cleaning up , and hiding my blade before stepping lightly into bed. I pulled the blankets over me , and look up to the door.  
  
"Hikaru?" Fuu asked , walking in.  
  
"Yes?" I asked , smiling.  
  
"It's time for your medicine , although I still can't understand what is making you so tired all the time! Here you go , open up!" she said , taking out a spoon with some strange coloured liquid on it.I open my mouth , taking it in. It tastes like some sort of exotic grape , but I don't mind , as long as everyone thinks that I'm alright , then no one can find out. I smile as I swallow , then close my eyes.  
  
"Good night Fuu-chan!" I said , as I began to drift off.  
  
"Good napping in the afternoon," said a faint voice , as I gave into the darkness.  
  
I look around , finding myself in a field full of flowers and cute little creatures , it's so beautiful here. I see in the distance Eagle , heading my way. I run to him , laughing and smiling.  
  
"Eagle!" I cry , jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hikaru , how is everyone?" he asked , catching me.  
  
"Well , you see Fuu and Ferio have decided on a girl's name finally , and I think that Umi and Clef are going to get together soon , isn't that great?!" I said , as he put me down.  
  
"What about you?" he asked , returning my bright smile.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that , I'll only love you from now on," I chirped.  
  
"That's what I was worried you would say," he said , turning grave.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked , suddenly everything going dark.  
  
"Please forget me," he said , taking my hands. Tears ran down my face , as I saw him disappear into a cold mist coming into the peaceful meadow. I felt myself falling backwards, and fell down what seemed to be a dark pit.  
  
"EAGLE!" I screamed , opening my eyes. Fuu looked at me with worried eyes.  
  
"It was just another nightmare , nothing to worry about," I said , wiping the sleep from myeyes. Maybe it's life that keeps me away from Eagle? I always fall away from him into life , so maybe I will see him soon....  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got reviews!!!!!!!!!!*jumps around like an idiot* Thank you all for reading this far!And no , this story is not done yet , still got angstyness to cover yet , and since I liked your reviews I decided to be nice and type another chappie in my spare time when I should be doing homework.....*whistles innocently as she burns a math text book* All flames will now be used to burn this math book!!!!And to those who care , I'll do my homework before I burn it if you want. I am also very pleased to hear that one of my stories really made someone cry! That's one of my goals as a writer , to make ppl cry! Yes , it's WAY harder than experts make it look , I'm serious! Also I'd like to thank Jassy Crooks for admiring my artistic personality's take over on cutting. Yes , the many people in my head like to dominate , but they work better togather as one if you ask me! Anywho , *holds up big flashy sign hanging onto an air plane* . *gets into airplanes and flies all around the world* REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW! 


	9. Legend of the black gem

Umi and I have been really worried about her , I mean Hikaru. She had seemed so happy when she was awake , then when she sleeps she seems to scream out his name just before she wakes up. I've realized that the medicing is starting to fade , it's not working anymore. I don't tell her this , because if she believes that the medicine will cure her , then it will. Today Ferio and I are headed for the conference room to fight off the law made by the elders' council. It was said that a long time ago , a boy from Earth fell in love with one of the citizens of Cephiro. Unfortunately , he had to leave , because his mission that brought him here was over. He saw the girl one last time , although they didn't want to part. She later found out that she had been pregnant , and that the elders were going to force her to take her own life before it was born. Things got worse , she fled them , seeing this child as her last connection to her beloved. Years later , after she had died from being attacked by some bandits , her daughter was very angry. She turned to the dark arts , seeking power to travel to Earth on her own accord. In order to do so , she needed a powerful black gem that would give her enough power to make a portal. Sadly , the elders moved at once to stop her , this precious gem had the power to tear right through the barriers created between the Earth and Cephiro for safety. If the walls shattered , Earth and Cephiro would collide together into one world , and the elders would lose their power over the people. In the end , she tore through anyway , and got to the other side safely. However , the elders gave her a choice between staying on Earth and sealing the portal , or coming back and becoming.....one of the elders. She refused , and found that her father had died from a broken heart three years after he left. Being trapped on Earth , she unleashed the dark gem on the earthlings , and it was the elders who stopped her. They created three other gems with the same powers only brought through positive energy. There was a ruby , emerald and sapphire. Three warriors received them , and were ordered to destroy the black gem. They failed , but managed to kill the girl , and ended her terror on the earth. The black gem became one with the red gem , and the warrior kept it a secret from the others. The ruby was given the power of darkness and evil , never to be used again. Then , these warriors suddenly became part of their gems , as they to them. As they grew older , and had children , the gems passed through to their children. Even now , the gems live inside three warriors on earth , their ancestors being the first to become one with them. The elders lost half their power to making those gems , and losing it to the earth was seen as a loss , not a victory. Ever since , they have banned romance between earthlings and citizens of Cephiro.  
  
Today we are going to fight for my child , and convince the elders to let me have it. We have worked for a long time on this , and we're sure to win. Even though it will be like fighting nature itself. The elders are part of Cephiro through blood , so the land must obey them and some laws. I wasn't surprised when they knew of Eagle's death. I think they planned it , to keep the two from repeating the history from so long ago.  
  
"Ready?" ?Ferio asked.  
  
"Ready," I confirmed , as we walked into the conference room. I took a deep breath when I saw a bunch of cloaked figures around the table look up at us.They looked like they had no faces , and reminded me of the death card..... I hope we will win......  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all my poor confused reviewers , I'll answer your questions now.  
  
Chibi cupid:  
  
1. I specially wrote this chappie to answer that question!  
  
2. I answered that already.  
  
3. Like I said before , they were like part of the land , so the people almost live off them , you could say. And secondly , I don't want two characters being pregnant in this fic......Not saying I might do that in another one soon......*heheheheheh* Plus , I wanted them to be a couple first before anything like that happened. Also , Fuu wouldn't be affected by them because she's from earth so her child wouldn't be interfered with.  
  
***to Angela***  
  
THANK YOU ! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU !  
  
THANK YOU ! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU !  
  
***To Niome-chan/sama***  
  
Thank you for reviewing every chappie of every story and/or poem that I have posted! It means a lot to me that someone would bother to read any of my work , and I appreciated all the reviews I got! 


	10. No regrets

Everything has been going great lately , I had dinner with Clef last night and he said he had to tell me something tonight and to meet him in the garden. So here I am , sitting on Hikaru's favourite bench where my roses are growing better than they have all year. I haven't figured out why yet , but I suppose the weather has been fitting for them lately. I see a shadow in the distance , it darts along the path quickly. Is it Clef? I take out my hidden dagger that I got from earth and stay ready to pounce as they come into the light.  
  
"Umi,". I spin around , to see Clef standing on the other path.  
  
"Clef , there's something out there," I said , fully taking out my family heirloom again. He nods. I dash out there , then the blue sapphire on it glows , and the shadow disappears. I blink confusedly , what was that? I head back to the bench , where Clef is looking at his staff.  
  
"It's gone now , I'm not sure where it disappeared yo though," I said , sitting down. He looks up at me sadly. I don't understand his actions , he seems almost reluctant to tell me something.  
  
"Do you remember that day you woke up and..." he said , avoiding the words.  
  
"Well , nothing before it , but go on,"I said , watching his gaze go upon the roses.  
  
"That wasn't an accident afterall. We weren't poisoned by the cook , but my staff has given me back the memories just recently. We said that it had been a mistake and we barely knew each other , so through the power of my staff, we forgot everything that happened. I was afraid about telling you , I will understand if you never want to see me again," he said , standing up. I grab his hand , making him look at me.  
  
"Clef , I never said that. We know each other now , maybe it wasn't such a mistake afterall , if it made us see we have feelings for each other. Not just those feelings , but more. And with Ferio and Fuu pleading the case , then we can still be together," I said softly , looking in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Umi," he said , wrapping me in a hug.  
  
"I love you too," I said , holding him tightly. We let go reluctantly , with and stared into each other's eyes , as if searching for solid proof of our confessions. But we don't need to. Without a moment to spare , we're liplocked , as the sapphire glows brightly on my daggar. I wish this moment will never end , but we both know it must. We part , and notice that we must go once more.  
  
"So shall I see you tommorrow?" I asked , as we walk to the castle.  
  
"Ofcourse , why don't we have lunch out here?" he asked.  
  
"Great idea!Do you think we can invite Fuu and Hikaru? I really want to cheer up Hikaru , she's so sad all the time. We can have our own time together , after we cheer her up," I said.  
  
"Okay , but I'll have to make sure you keep that promise," he joked as we opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~the next morning(I like time skips!!!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Hikaru!" I called , walking into her room. She's sitting in her chair , reading a book quietly.  
  
"Oh , hi Umi!" she said , getting up to greet me with a big hug.  
  
"You won't believe the good news!!!!"I screeched , jumping up and down in a girlish frenzy.  
  
"What good news?" she asked , but her voice has taken a lower tone now.  
  
"Clef and I are an item!!!Isn't that great?!" I said , watching the smile return to her face.  
  
"Umi , is that you screaming in there?" asked Fuu , walking in after me.  
  
"How did the council go?" Hikaru and I asked immediately.  
  
"Well....okay! I'm allowed to keep the baby and the law is down!!!!!" Fuu screeched and we all group hugged. But something was wrong. Hikaru seemed different. It was like....it was like she was hollow , and all this was just a mask she was wearing that seemed to trick everyone. I shake away the thought , it's just my imagination!Now that they're all here , I can ask them to come to the picnic!  
  
"Hey , would you like to come a picnic with Clef and I? Fuu , you can bring Ferio, and Hikaru..." I said , beginning happily , but then I faltered. Was I about to say what I think I was?  
  
"It's okay Umi , I know you didn't mean to , we all just seem caught up in our daydreams so we forgot about the bad things," she said , the smile never leaving her face. Something is wrong.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chappie folks , but it takes me longer to write fluff than angst!Now for each of your little sections , yes I gave you each your own little sections because I'm nice.  
  
Angela:  
  
I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews!And this chappie is because you seemed to really want it , so I gave it to you , sorry if you don't like the idea of Umi/Clef fluffiness though , I just felt all warm and fluffy while I was typing then this came out! I'd write two more lines of thank yous , but I still have other people's sections to get to , plus I already covered an eternity of thank yous at the beginning with 'I can't thank you enough'. I have to say that you have truly inspired me as a writer!  
  
Ghetto child:  
  
Thank you for reading the whole story from the start and going out of your way to review!So it was short , it's the thought that counts! A lot of people say my stories are cute , but you've convinced me that they really are! And , in this chappie , it's supposed to be cute , so please enjoy!  
  
Niome-chan/sama:  
  
Seriously , I can't thank you enough either , I mean reviewing every chappie or poem that I dish out in my entire account is a pretty hard task! I hope that you enjoy my hard work on trying to make a willing romance for once , no there will not be any lemon so chill! How did I do? I'M EXPECTING A REVIEW AS SOON AS POSSSIBLE FROM YOU LITTLE MISSY! Be good Chang-san!  
  
Chibi Cupid:  
  
You like fluff? We got a heap full of what I can make in this chappie! If you want me to do more Ferio/Fuu fluff , please ask! Sorry that this chappie decribes fluff for a different couple , but the storyline called for them to be together , and I had to start it somehow! Thanx for reviewing! 


	11. It's too late to save me

They don't need me. They're all happy now. I am nothing. Although I sit here laughing at this picnic , I cry and sob in my room. I laugh and play as though I am really enjoying it , when it only causes me more pain.Why do they get happy endings , and I don't? Why do they get to be happy and I don't?! Something has broken inside me. I stop eating , and a dark orb covers me.  
  
"What is this? Help me!" I cry from inside , as Umi and Fuu laugh. Why are they laughing at me?  
  
"Why do you laugh?"I ask , tears rolling down my face , they watch me with twisted smiles from the ground. I am being lifted off the ground , and taken to the top of the castle. I see a dark beast there. It has sprouts of fire growing from it. I reach out , and the darkness consumes me , and everything turns into darkness. I feel myself darkening , being taken over by something. What is it? I see no more.I am in my room. No , not my room. But it looks like it's changed somehow , all my clothes are strange and black coloured , then my bed is black silk with red pillows.What is going on here? I see myself in the mirror , I am not me anymore , my eyes are filled with sorrow and hatred. I have long black hair with red streaks and crystal blue eyes. I have changed completely , I'm older , as old as Lantis now.What is this?  
  
"Let us in Hikaru! Let us help you!" . I hear screams from the door. I open the door , and I see Umi and Fuu there , fighting off a barrier around the door that protects me.  
  
"Why do you disturb me?" I ask , glaring upon them. A little girl walks up behind Fuu , and she looks afraid.  
  
"Mommy , who is that scary lady and where did aunt Hikaru go?" she asked , clinging to her leg.I feel anger. She is wearing a tiny tiara. I snort in anger and shoot dark energy at her. She is captured in my orb, floating. She is what represents their happiness , she must die. I create a smaller dark orb and she is in it. I am pulling at her , and she's screaming loudly. Suddenly someone from behind comes to my orb.  
  
"Hikaru , put her down,". I drop the little girl , but I stare at the shadow.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked , remembering that voice.  
  
"You don't remember me?" he asks. Darkness strains my heart.  
  
"You all have to die , and you will!" I said , suddenly I let the darkness fill the rest of this world. They have become evil too , I see it on their faces. But I slay them with one blast. Suddenly the hood falls from the man. Eagle. I scream , and run to him. It's too late.  
  
"Hikaru , wake up," Fuu said , looking down at me as I opened my eyes.  
  
"What happened?" I asked , sitting up in bed. The bed is black.I scream.  
  
"It's okay Hikaru , you were having a nightmare and your sheets turned black," Fuu said , watching me kick away the sheets.  
  
"Was it all just a nightmare?" I asked , still staring at the sheets.  
  
"Yes , it was all a nightmare , you fainted at the picnic," she replied.  
  
"But....in my dream , the sheets were black," I whispered.  
  
"Really? Then it must have been some sort of powerful premonition," Fuu said , handing me a spoon ful of my medicine. I take it , but it makes the darkness stronger inside.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk," I say , grabbing a cloak from my closet. I walk around until I get to the top of the castle , and stare down at the garden , from here I can see my favourite clearing with the roses.The roses are black too , and rain is falling. This is the perfect time. They must not know where I am. I write a note , and run down a flight of stairs to find someone. Ferio.  
  
"Take this to the girls , okay?"I said , handing him the paper.  
  
"Okay, have a safe journey," he said , reading over the paper.  
  
"I will," I said , running off to another staircase back up. I'm standing here , and below me I see the clearing. The rail is cold and wet against my feet , but I can barely feel that with the rain beating down on my head.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if this chappie is short , I'm listening to a song right now so I'm not quite concentrating at the moment.I'm in a thinking mood , but I hope you liked the chappie anyways!Sorry that I had to rush through this chappie! *_* When I wrote this , I didn't have any reviews on the last chappie so I don't have anyone to thank or answer questions to now! Oh well , I'm relying on you ppl! 


	12. It's so hard to say it

"Hey , Hikaru wanted to give you this," Ferio said , handing me a piece of paper. I nod , an take it.Hikaru had acted so strangely lately , then there was her bed... I stopped.I looked at the bed. It was changing again. I ran in , and bunched the sheets in my open palms , watching the black fade into a mother of pearl. How odd... Wait a second! I opened the note , and read it.  
  
' Dear Umi and Fuu,  
  
I think that a vacation would be nice after all of this bad stuff started to happen and everything. Sorry about leaving so soon , it's just that my condition isn't getting any better with every moment I spend here , is it? That medicine never worked , and I know what I must do , I had a dream , it was a very bad dream that I never want to repeat in real life. I had turned evil , and hurt everyone that I cared for because they had happy endings.It all just didn't work out.So , I thought that maybe if I changed everything , then I wouldn't be evil afterall , with what I have planned , it's not possible.I'm going to have a heavenly time while I'm gone , in fact I bet that I might not come back after.Just kidding , I'll try to come back if I can really drag myself away from the great place I seek. Thanks for understanding on such short notice,  
  
Hikaru Shidou  
  
My eyes brushed along the letters , they seemed odd , written with haste.Something was wrong though , there was another message inside this one , some kind of warning that she didn't want us to see til later , what could it be? Wait. Heavenly . with what I have planned. This isn't good. I ran after Ferio , and pulled him around.  
  
"Where did she give this to you?" I cried.  
  
"On the top floor , you seem worried , why?" he asked.But before he could finish , I had gone to fetch Umi. I ran to her room , and opened the door. I saw her cleaning a daggar with a blue gem on it. It reminded me of the journal I have from earth that has an emerald on the cover. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I have to get to the roof soon!  
  
"Umi , I think Hikaru is going to do something bad.She's going to jump off the top of the castle!"I said , and she got up from there quickly.  
  
"Oh no , we have to get there right away!" she said , as we ran out of her room.We ran past Clef , who seemed surprised at our running.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked , stopping us.  
  
"Hikaru is going to kill herself," I said , then pushing his arm out of the way , began to run ahead.  
  
"Be caredul with that running Fuu!" he exclaimed , noticing my pace. Suddenly an emerald floated to me , and stopped in my hands. A green glow surrounded me , and I felt wings sprout from my back. A blue sapphire was in Umi's hand too , and she grew wings as well , this should go faster.We flew down the corridor , finding the first set of stairs with ease. Suddenly I felt a jolt run threough me.  
  
"She's jumped," said a voice in my head. I kept flying , but faster , as we approached the last flight of stairs to the roof. We made it there , but we were too late. We could see her red hair as she was in mid air. We made it to the side , and I moved to catch her , when I noticed she was flying , not falling. Umi was screaming about something falling , but I swear I saw her fly into the clouds , too far to see anymore. I finally looked down at what Umi was screaming at.What?! Who's that there? I could see Hikaru's body on the ground , her eyes closed and she was smiling. The fall had no effect on her at all.I flew down , and landed beside her , it looked as though she were asleep in peace for the first time in so long. I took her pulse , it was fading quickly.I wanted to cry out , but stopped at that smile. She was happy?  
  
"Eagle," she murmured softly , as though in some kind of heaven , not dying.  
  
"Goodbye Hikaru , we'll miss you so much," I said , a tear running down my cheek. A red gem was in her hands.Suddenly her body disappeared , leaving only the red gem.Suddenly , it separated inot two gems. The red ruby disappeared in sparkles , and the black gem lay on the bench , cracked.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all of my nice reviewers or current readers , I'd like to tell you that this isn't done yet!I still have a nice sweet chappie left for y'all , then , it'll be over finally! Angela , thanks for your reviews , and chibi cupid , I hope you'll review this soon!Niome-sama , thanks for reviewing everything , even though I'm not a good writer and you're just being nice when you say that I'm a great writer. Reviews , people!My poor back is sore for all this typing! *flexes her back making little snappy noises* Now , for all of ya little rascals....  
  
*hugs Angela and Niome-sama* Thank you!!!!!! 


	13. My last vision

I noticed that my blade was becoming dull so quickly , and it made no sense. So I began to clean it up , putting it through some magic cleaners that Clef gave to me when I asked about it. I had heard about the incident that Hikaru had a nightmare and her bed sheets turned black. I wonder if there had been something we should have done , like wake her up so she's not tortureed by it. Clef said that it was a bad idea because we could put her into shock after everything she's been through.I wonder...what kind of premonition could she have had if it was that powerful?Who knows anymore , I'm just so worried about her lately , things are going so badly for her , and it seems as though we can't do anything to stop it anymore. Is it our fault? I shut my eyes , feeling a fluttering sense of panic run through my heart for a slpit second.What was that?  
  
"Umi , I think Hikaru is going to do something bad.She's going to jump off the top of the castle!" I heard a voice from my door. I looked up at Fuu who was panting from what seemed like too much running. That feeling. I quickly put down the daggar and was at her side in a split second , and we took off to the top of the castle , although something in my mind nagged at the fact that Fuu was running in this state , but I pushed it away , it was that feeling that separated Hikaru from us in the first place. That was it! We forgot to look deep inside her and try to make her feel better even though she seemed better.We both knew all along it was fake , a dream. Why didn't I listen to that voice before?!  
  
"Oh no , we have to get there right away!" I said , finally snapping out of my thoughts to realise we were still standing at the door. On the way there , we ran past Clef , who seemed surprised to see us running like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked , stopping us.  
  
"Hikaru's going to kill herself," Fuu said , pushing his arm out of the way so we could continue.  
  
"Be careful with that running Fuu!" he exclaimed , noticing the pace that had been nagging at my mind. Suddenly an emerald floated to her , and landed in her hands. A green glow surrounded her , and I saw two glowing green feathers settle on her back , then grow into full light green wings with feathers like the angels. In the confusion , I didn't notice it happening to me too , only with the sapphire from my daggar , somehow it made it here , I wonder how? We don't have time to think about that , because we are already taking off , flying down the corridor faster than before. We finally found the stairs , when suddenly a jolt of energy swept through me , and I felt a tear running down my face.  
  
"She's jumped," said a sad voice in my head. I ignored it , I didn't want to believe thast , we can still save her with our wings , can't we? Fuu sped up , and I could barely keep up with her , even with her being pregnant!As we reached the roof , I knew it was too late. I could see something sparkling red and flowing in the wind towards the clouds , but I tore my eyes away to look down at Hikaru's body falling down. I jumped over the edge , trying to catch her hand , trying to save her. But Even if I did , I know that wouldn't bring her back.I feel tears running down my cheeks and I'm sobbing , as I follow her body , I know it's too late.  
  
"How could you do this to us?!"I screamed , even though I knew it was too late. Fuu was still at the top of the building , reaching out to the red sparkles , almost as if it were a real person. As Hikaru reaches the ground , I see the red glow surround her body , carefullt placing her body carefully on the bench , her favourite bench.  
  
"Hikaru, oh Hikaru!!!"I sobbed , then began to scream. It was too late for her.  
  
"Eagle ," she murmured softly , her smile brightening.  
  
"Good bye Hikaru , we'll miss you so much," Fuu said , a tear running down her cheek. Suddenly her body disappeared in the red sparkles , leaving a dark red gem. I reached out , and a sparkle touched my finger , sending my bosy jolting into some sort of dream.  
  
"Umi , please don't be angry with me.I am finally with Eagle once more , I'm sorry," said a cloaked figure.It looked like the cloak of the elders , only it was a mother of pearl colour , and there was a second figure.I smiled , as I saw Eagle take down their hoods. Then , I saw them kiss sweetly , a pue glow around them.Then , I was jolted back into my body again.I saw the tiny sparkle disappear on my finger. All that was left on the bench , was a cracked black gem.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
folks , I know that I said I only had one more chappie , but I realised it would be thirteen chappies , and I'm not too supoerstitious , but I just don't like leaving a chappie at the number 13.So , I had to add an Umi's POV chappie , by the way , most likely , I'll post this up with chapter 14 at the same time.First , I've got a question , I have an alternate ending where everyone is happy , but I don't know if I should use it or not. Answer in your reviews please!!!!!  
  
Ghetto child:  
  
Thanx for your review , don't worry , I'm going to make it a happy ending , but I have two alternate endings and I expect you to review this chappie , I really do!Also , why didn't you wear sunblock?! I can't have my poor reviewers all sunburned! *uses magic healing powers to heal ghetto child* there!That probably won't work on you , but it'll make your soul feel better! ^_^ Sorry , that's all I can do!  
  
Chibi Cupid:  
  
Her sheets turned black for a reason!It's very simple , you see if she lived , she would have become bitter and angry that everyone else got happy endings , and this feeling was so powerful that it radiated from her dreams into real life.Her dream was a premonition , a vision of what's going to happen , ok?I hope that answers all your questions! Also , sorry again about the chappie thing! I just suddenly thought maybe it would be better to end it happier then I had planned!I'd like your opinion!  
  
Angela:  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews!!!!!!!!*hugs chiba Angela* I'd really like to hear if you want the really happy ending , or the semi-happy ending!!!!Please? *puppy eyes* *_*  
  
Lyra Hime:  
  
Thanx for bearing with me and reading all the chappies that ppl had already pre-read!I'd also like to hear your comments too!I mean , I know you're a little late on this , but who cares?!I'd really like to know what everyone thinks! That's all , and yes , all my writings are strange , I have a bad habit of making things strange because my life is pretty strange so I just can't help it!  
  
~~~~~~~Until the next chappie! ^_^ 


	14. To choose life or death

~~~Last Hikaru POV~~~  
  
"I will," I said , running off to another staircase back up.I'm standing here , and below me I see the clearing.The rail is cold and wet against my feet , but I can barely feel that with the rain beating down on my head.  
  
~~~continued~~~  
  
I quickly make a prayer for Fuu's baby and all that I leave behind. I know they are probably going to come after me soon , but they won't make it, they'll come too late , it always happens this way. I feel a red glow surround me , making me warm inside , I know that this is the way to go , this must be the right thoing to do. I watch as the rain begins to soften , it pities me. Pity me it shouldn't , for now I will join my love. We will be together again , I'm so happy! I take a deep breath , this will be hard. Really jumping will be so hard. I'm about to jump , when my feet stick. I'm nervous. No.I can't be nervous now , I can't. If I'm nervous now then I won't be able to jump.That's it! I'll just pretend that I can fly. Suddenly I see ,the red glow become brighter.I smile , this is it.This is my death. A glowing ruby is in my hands , but it's so heavy , so burning against my skin , that I just want to jump so much. So I do. In stead of feeling myself falling , I'm flying. The ruby is gone , I must have dropped it. Oh well , it feels so much better gone , it was heavy , sad somehow. I can feel the wind kissing my cheeks , and I am glowing so brightly.My dress which I had worn on the castle is gone , in it's place I find a white shining dress clinging to my body as I fly up into the clouds. Suddenly I see Eagle waiting for me.He's wearing some sort of mother of pearl clothing too. He reches out his hand to me ,but I stop at the sound of voices around me. It's Umi and Fuu , calling me from life. I'm torn apart into two worlds , in one I see my friends , but in the other I see Eagle , smiling at me , his hand reaching out to take me into this wonderful kingdom. They're crying behind me , but I know where I must go.I can't go back now , it's too late now , I just can't go back now. He opens both arms to me , and a warm feeling emerges from my body.  
  
"Eagle," I say softly , kissing my friends' foreheads , then flying back to Eagle.White wings sprout from my back , with red tinges on the tops. I fly to him , and feel myself become warm and complete in his arms. I know it's really him , only he could make me feel this way , as our eyes lock we know. My red eyes peer at him , as he holds me close to him. I sigh in happiness , leaning my face towards his , the air around us glowing brightly. This is more than before , I can't get enough of this heaven , in his arms. Our kiss deepens , and I wish that this moment could last me for a lifetime , I wish I could stay like this for the rest of my life , but then again , my life on Cephiro and earth is over , I'm with him now. I know that I will never feel more safe then here , back in his arms.  
  
"Oh , I missed you so much , my love," I said , breaking the kiss.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here it is! Here you will finally choose!  
  
Would you like this to end :  
  
1. With veryone happy and they defy fate and life itself  
  
2. They're happy anyways , but our little living people have lost Hikaru , which gives this story a regular normal life point to it(people don't come back , no matter how hard you wish)  
  
I'm stuck in between , so I need your opinions , after I hear your opinion and why , I'll decide better whether either endingsd are better thank you all for bearing with me and my superstitions! 


	15. The...the...the...*sob* THE END!!!!!!*cr...

At the funeral , we cried so hard , although Clef insisted that the elders wished to see her body one last time in their quarters.Apparently , they didn't say why , we never knew that the elders were like that , emotional.I mean they've lived for so long that you'd think they would have shrivelled up into nothing but old cranky people by now. But here they are , their voices still so clear . Their voices remind me sometimes of bells , church bells ringing at noon while the sun is shining on your back. Suddenly one of the elders walks up and whispers something to Clef. He nods , and two more elders come out. The difference is that these two have different cloaks than the usual. I shrug it off , and walk towards them in the corridor.  
  
"Clef , who are these people?" I asked.  
  
"These are the youngest of the elders , they just came back from....from..," He said , faultering.  
  
"The sacred place of which we cannot speak it's very name in the least," said one. Her voice did sound younger , although it still had that chiming sound to it. It was definitely a females voice , I know that for sure. Only it sounded hollow and pure at the same time. Like something you would kmagine that a Goddess would sound like. Just like the other cloaks however , their's covered their faces with hoods of the same colour , so I couldn't see their faces to my disappointment.  
  
"When are they going to bury Hikaru's body?" I asked , watching one figure shiver at the name.  
  
"That's on-" Clef began , before the girl cloaked figure leaned over and whispered something.  
  
"What?"I asked , wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"They're going to cremate her , since she was the magic knight of fire after all," Clef said.  
  
"We must leave , we'll be late for the cremation , are you coming to see it , little girl?"asked the feminine cloaked figure. I felt anger rise in my chest , I'm not a little girl after everything I've gone through!  
  
"Yes , I'm coming , lead the way," I said , swallowing back the anger for Hikaru's sake. We walked down the hallway , and came to a room where I saw Hikaru's body layed on some sort of board.I pushed back the tears , as I saw her body there , lifeless. Her eyes were closed , and her smile still apparent. She wore a white dress with little red flowers around the collar and flowers in a crown around her head. The entire table was covered in flowers of red , they shone beautifully around her.Her arms were placed in an 'X' across her chest. Suddenly the girl cloaked figure walked forward , taking a rose out. She moved Hikaru's arms to hold flowers like a princess in a fairytale , and placed the rose in her hands.I was deeply disturbed that a stranger would do all this , move her arms when it should be someone Hikaru knows instead. I ignore this , knowing that a fight with the elders will not help , especially the youngest. I watched , almost in tears , as they slowly begin to move her into the gigantic magical fire , blazing against her skin , making her look like some sort of angel. Then , all at once , they shove the board in , and we watch it begin to burn the body. After a while , I decide to leave , seeing the ashes growing , red , pretty ashes. Finally I can hold it in no longer. I cry , then run out , even though the only ones left are the two elders.  
  
~~~Back in the room~~~  
  
The two cloaked figures stand , staring into the fire , watching the ashes. So , there is the end of the magic knight of fire , Hikaru , they called her. The two figures walked out , and headed for the room where the eleders sat in conference. They sat at the front , showing their respect.  
  
"So it is done Shira and Gora?" asked the oldest.  
  
"Yes , Hikaru Shidou , is no more," Shira answered in the chiming voice.  
  
"Good , now you can join us at last," The oldest replied , beckoning them forward.  
  
"Kadal?" asked Shira when they came to him.  
  
"Yes Shira?" said the oldest one , answering to his name.  
  
"When can we tell the magic knights about this council's true creation?" Shira asked.  
  
"Soon , soon they will find out on their own , telling them is not the answer , be patient Shira,"Kadal said , pointing to the back door as a dismissal. Shira nodded , although to most it would have been barely noticed under her hood. The two youngest elders walked through the door , bright light filling the air for a moment ,then disappearing as the door closed.  
  
~~Behind closed doors~~  
  
In a beautiful overgrown garden , sat two people on a bench , smiling under a white orb in the sky. It was Shira and Gora's clothes , only Shira pulled down her hood and so did Gora. With that , they kissed lightly , then Shira smiled once more.  
  
"I can't wait to see Umi and Fuu again," she said , her red hair shining under the light of the white and golden orb above the crystal city by the gardens.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well , just to tell y'all , this is what happens when Kita gets her hands on chocolate after a long hard day of school that made her all sore and sad. In other words , since the votes were even , I decided to make it right in between and sort of mushed together after wards from before.Isn't Kita original? Anywho , I'm thinking , that with something like this you'd want me to write a sequel or epilogue type thingy , but I have a bunch of other ficcies to finish first like Queen Of Hearts , which may I say is almost done anyhow.Almost , pay attention to that word , it means that I'm having another twisted story so I have many more twists to go although I've gotten through the most part. Thanx for making Kita feel special!  
  
ghettochild:  
  
Thanx for being so nice as to review and keep coming back even though you didn't have to , usually people who go in as anonymous review and don't come back , and that makes poor little Kita feel unappreciated!!!*_* *sniffle* But....you stayed , so Kita is very happy about the turnout of this ficcie!*huggles*  
  
Niome-chan/sama:  
  
I probably won't be coming Wednesdays anymore , daddy found out about mom so sorry!Unless ofcourse you're so angry with me that you come on the bus just to hit me over the head for leaving the story at such a crucial point....*hopeful look* *pwease???* Don't make me give you a puppy face!Gee , having this ficcie at an end sorta makes me sad...Kita won't have anyone to talk to through reviews anymore....*sniffle* Wwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!They just become all grown up stories too fast!!!*begins to cry* Oh yah , and in Defining Insanity , I just wanted to say that it was an abstract work , it wasn't directed towards you , you're my lesser demon , remember??? *huggles*  
  
Angela:  
  
*huggles* Thanx for all your reviews....you made me feel like a real professional with real...ooh , should I say that word???Okay , you talked me into it.....FANS! Thank you so much for all your reviews , and I made sure that this chappie agreed with your happy mood and sad mood at the same time!Isn't that nice of Kita? Anyways , I'll just miss you all soo much!!!!*begins to cry* Oh. *stops* Wait a second....if I write more Eagle and Hikaru ficcies when I get the time , would you alll come back to Kita? *puppy face* Kita promises she'll try even though she's really behind in her other stories and has to finish those first. 


End file.
